Continued studies are proposed on a sample of 100 adults whose childhood reading history is well documented through archival information. Spouses and children of the probands will be recruited, as will some extended family members of selected, subjects. All subjects will undergo behavioral assessments, using procedures already shown to define the adult behavioral phenotype. From these assessments, the patterns of genetic transmission are examined with various analytic techniques, particularly segregation analysis. Electrophysiological studies, done in project IV on probands and their children, will be analyzed for transmission patterns of the electrophysiological phenotype.